Sueños Rotos
by yukomu
Summary: Naruto es traicionado por su aldea ¿que ara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **este es el primer fic que escribo al principio es un poco aburrida pero mejorara con el tiempo, es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía un fic naruhina muy azucarado en otro foro(este fic no tendrá mucha miel que digamos).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, son del autor original Masashi Kishimoto. (N/A: solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia)

-Narracion-

-**Lo que dice el personaje**-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

-_**Vestia legendaria hablando-**_

_**-"vestia legendaria pensando"-**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 1**

-Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel devastador ataque por parte del líder dela organización akatsuki ataque que acabo por completo con la aldea de konoha pero no con sus habitantes y estos harian lo posible por volver a reconstruirla.

**Carcel subterránea de konoha.**

-La celda era totalmente obscura las paredes estaban repletas de musgo provocado por la humedad de aquel horrible lugar, el olor era a tierra humeda podía escuchar el sonido de goteos de agua posiblemente de alguna tubería rota cercana a su celda al fondo del lado derecho de esta esta se encontraba un lavamanos y junto a este un retrete demasiado susios se notaba que no habían sido lavados en meses, al otro extremo de la celda había una pequeña cama hecha de concreto por lo que era muy incomoda y sobre esta un chico rubio que se encontraba sentado recargando la espalda en la pared, con sus brazos abrasaba sus rodillas a su pecho mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en su cuello podían mirarse ciertas marcas de color negro que parecían extenderse por todo su cuerpo ya que no se notaban porque eran tapadas por la vestimenta color negro del chico.

-Lentamente abrió los ojos mietras posaba su celeste mirada hacia el frente una mirada triste ya no tenia mas ese brillo alegre muy común en el ni aqueya sonrisa enorme que siempre tenia marcada en su bronceado rostro-**Porque a mi**-Dijo en un triste susurro-_cuando por fin crei que la aldea me reconocería por quien soy y no como el chico del kyubi todo se vino abajo mis amigos la gente de la aldea incluso Iruka sensei y la chica de la que estaba enamorado… todos… me han traicionado… ahora estoy totalmente solo_-penso mientras una traicionera lagrima caia por su mejilla hasta caer la palma de su mano de repente el recuerdo de alguien una persona apareció en su mente una chica de ojos perla_-_**al menos alguien si se acuerda de mi-**susurro mientras una sonrisa melacolica se formaba en su rostro, lentamentefue bajando la cabeza hasta esconderla entre sus piernas y asi nuevamente los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido hace siete semanas regresaron a su mente.

…………_FLASH BACK……………_

_-Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel terrible ataque ala aldea y esta asu vez estaba siendo reconstruida, gracias ala técnica de Yamato la torre del hokage así como algunas viviendas y negocios de importancia para la aldea ya habían sido reconstruidos y aunque aun faltaban establecimientos por construir la aldea ya estaba casi restablecida en su totalidad.-_

_-Se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, un chico rubio de aproximadamente 17 años estaba descansando ya que el ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea le resultaba realmente problemático por el desgaste físico que provocaba el remover escombros, parecia tan sumido en sus pensamientos por un lado lo inquietaba el hecho de que la mujer que el había convencido para ser hokage ahora ya no lo era y en su lugar estaba un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía pero del cual sabia había hecho cosas no muy buenas para llegar a ese puesto eso según lo que le había contado Nagato y por su puesto que solo el sabia ya que no lo habia compartido con nadie mas pero por otro lado estaba el hecho dq que el actual líder de esa aldea había dado la orden de incluir en el libro Bingo de ninjas renegados y matar a Uchiha Sasuke en caso de ser visto cerca de alguna de las demás aldeasy lo mas importante que era el hecho de que el ultimo de los Uchiha ahora era un miembro de akatsuki esto confirmado por palabras de los shinobi de la nube-_**Me pregunto si ahora que perteneces a esa organización tu también vendrás a por mi….Sasuke- **_dijo en un susurro que se llevo el viento-_**Creo que si eso sucede seria mas fácil para mi el tratar de convencerte para que regreses a la aldea-**_dijo en un tono mas alegre y aunque su rostro se mostraba cansado trato de formar una sonrisa-_**Por ahora no me preocupare por eso tengo fe en que estaras a salvo mientras permanezcas escondido además ahora que la gente a empezado a verme de otra manera no puedo hacer algo estúpido que arruine todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora-**_sin duda estaba feliz ahora que la gente ya no lo veía como al chico demonio si no como a Uzumaki Naruto su sueño estaba mas cerca de cumplirse asi que por ahora solo se preocuparía por terminar de reconstruir su aldea para que la gente que ahora confiaba en el y lo veía como aun héroe pudiera vivir como hasta hace unos pocos días lo estaba haciendo lo que el no sabia es que creer tanto en la gente que lo odio por mucho tiempo tarde o temprano le traería repercusiones muy graves._

-**Ahora que recuerdo no he podido ver a Hinata en toda esta semana, creo que el dia de mañana tendere que buscarla para poder hablar con ella y averiguar si lo que me dijo era cierto pero si es verdad no se que le dire yo aun tengo la esperanza de que Sakura me vea como mas que un amigo además de que no tengo claros mis sentimientos hacia Hinata ya que no la conozco muy bien y nunca he tenido una verdadera charla con ella mas que en las misiones y eso solo hemos cruzado algunas palabras ay definitivamente no se que voy a hacer-**_dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y enterraba las manos en su rubia cabellera._

_-se había quedado pensando lo que haría en cuanto viera a Hinata hasta que sintió como empezaba a oírse el crujir de las ramas de los arboles detrás de el, creía que eran ninjas que pasaban por ahí para llegar a sus hogares ya que era muy tarde pero se extraño al sentir varias presencias detrás de el, no se inmuto ya que pensó que pronto se irían y se quedaría nuevamente solo para seguir aclarando sus dudas-_

_-_**Hola Naruto comohas estado-**_dijo una voz fría_-

-_esa voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos ya que la conocía demasiado bien lentamente levanto la cabeza sin voltear y pronuncio en un susurro_-**Sa..Sasuke-**

_Continuara_**……**

**N/A: **No soy un gran escritor solo soy un novato que trata de dar su mejor esfurzo escribiendo esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, son del autor original Masashi Kishimoto. (N/A: solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia)

Disculpen la tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir y hasta ahora he podido terminar este capitulo y quiero agradecer a ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi, a' Hina-chan que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior y me animan a continuar con mi historia.

-Narración-

-**Lo que dice el personaje**-

-"_Pensamientos"-_

-_**Bestia legendaria hablando-**_

_**-"Bestia legendaria pensando"-**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................

**Sueños Rotos**

**Capitulo 2**

-_su rostro mostraba sorpresa al ver al que consideraba su mejor amigo frente a el, no sabia que decir estaba en shock que duro unos pocos segundos para después poder pronunciar algunas palabras-_**Que haces aquí y quienes son ellos-**_pregunto en tono inocente, segundos después una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su bronceado rostro para después pronunciar con su típico tono alegre_-**No me digas que por fin has decidido regresar a la aldea y todos ustedes han venido a darme la buena noticia-**_había notado como detrás del pelinegro y sus tres compañeros se encontraban nueve de sus once mejores amigos y compañeros de misión además de su sensei y el capitán Yamato._

**-Que pasa porque tienen esa cara tan seria acaso dije algo malo-**_en su rostro se había dibujado una expresión de duda al no recibir respuesta alguna de sus amigos y el pelinegro._

_Había tomado una pose firme mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa arrogante_-**Mira Naruto hace unas cuantas horas yo….**_**-**__había interrumpido su conversación con el rubio al sentir como su antiguo sensei posaba una mano sobre su hombro dándole a entender que el se haría cargo de darle la noticia a su alumno._

-**Dejalo Sasuke esto me corresponde decirlo a mi-**_pronuncio el peliplateado mientras quitaba la mano de sobre el hombro del Uchiha solo para colocarse a un costado de este y colocar una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, ahora solo miraba seriamente al rubio-_**Sabes Naruto... hace 16 años, el dia de la muerte de mi sensei, yo fui el primero en encontrar su cuerpo aun con vida, yo iba corriendo con desesperación solo por encontrarlo hasta que en la copa de un árbol pude verlo el te tenia en sus brazos y a pesar de estar a punto de morir te miraba con una sonrisa, yo rápidamente me acerque a el, y cuando lo tuve enfrente lo único que dijo fue que te tomara entre mis brazos después de tomarte el me confeso lo que había hecho contigo, me confeso el secreto que guardas dentro de ti y me hizo prometerle que velaría por ti para que nada te pasara lo cual he cumplido hasta ahora**-_había notado la mirada de desconcierto del rubio así que prosiguió a explicarle_-**A lo que me refiero Naruto, es que a pesar de lo que haga, siempre te dejaras dominar por el kyubi y terminaras lastimándote a ti y a los demás, es por eso….que estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta que el actual hokage ha dado acerca de tu futuro en esta aldea-**_su mirada seguía mostrándose seria_.

-**A que se refiere Kakashi sensei no entiendo lo que trata de decirme y explíqueme eso de propuesta sobre mi futuro**-_su mente trabajaba a todo lo que da y aun así no entendía que era lo que querían decirle, solo pudo preguntar para salir de dudas mientras que en su rostro se formaba una mirada de duda y confusión._

-**Esta mañana Sasuke regreso ala aldea y se presento ante el hokage para explicar las causas de su huida, crímenes y pedir perdón por lo hecho, el hokage decidió escucharlo y después de haber tratado el asunto con el consejo se decidió que Sasuke seria reintegrado como ninja de Konoha al igual que sus compañeros-**_en el rostro del rubio se había formado una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero, Kakashi pareció notar que ia empezar a hablar pero lo interrumpió antes de siquiera articular palabra-_**Después de eso el hokague convoco a una reunión con cada ninja jounin de la aldea y el señor feudal del país del fuego para tratar varios asuntos con respecto a la aldea y sobre tu caso y se llego ala conclusión de que……-**_fue interrumpido al notar como una extraña sombra salía de entre los arboles y se posaba delante de el._

-**Tu debes ser** **Uzumaki Naruto-**_A Naruto se le hacia extraño que un anciano con media cara vendada se apareciera de la nada frente a el y supiera su nombre a la perfección pero lo que se le hizo mas extraño fue que cuando apareció todos mostraron una leve reverencia ante el-_**Bueno mi presencia aquí se debe a que tengo algo que informarte, veras, hace unos días una persona aquí presente, me informo de tu transformacion durante la batalla contra Pein, el ex líder de la organización Akatsuki, después de haber recibido esa información decidi investigarte y me encontré con que no había sido la primera vez si no que había habido otras mas asi que decidi tomar cartas en el asunto y como antes menciono Kakashi convoque a una reunión para tratar tu asunto-**_el rubio no había dicho nada solo mostraba una cara de asombro y temor mientras apretaba sus puños._

_-Una arrogante sonrisa se había formado en el rostro del extraño anciano_-**Uzumaki Naruto por orden del señor feudal del país del fuego y miembros del consejo de Konohagakure no Sato, con fines de evitar una próxima transformación y la posibilidad de que vuelvas a lastimar a algún miembro de esta aldea se ha decidido que seas encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad además de impedirte el uso del chacra**_**-**__había hecho el esfuerzo de que su voz sonara lo mas fría posible._

-**Q..que esta diciendo-**_su voz estaba quebrada, como era posible que después de todo lo que hizo por proteger esa aldea, esto le estuviera pasando a el-_**No pueden hacerme esto…. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, capitán Yamato ustedes saben que yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a las personas de esta aldea yo…yo… por favor… digan algo**_**-**__su voz sonaba alterada mientras miraba fijamente a los antes mencionados._

-**Lo siento Naruto pero esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde que estoy aquí-**_respondió el pelinegro aun mostrando su arrogante sonrisa_-**y sabes estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la orden, asi ya no te interpondrás en mi camino.**

**-Yo lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto pero…. no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarme… como aquella vez**_**-**__respondió la pelirosa en tono afligido mientras pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero por dentro sabia que solo estaba fingiendo._

_-Kashi y Yamato solo permanecían en silencio con la cabeza gacha-._

_-Su corazón estaba desecho, las palabras que tanto temía escuchar habían salido de boca del que creía su mejor amigo y del amor de su vida, ahora las lagrimas invadían su rostro mientras dirigía una ultima mirada a sus amigos y… ahí estaba esa mirada gélida que tanto odiaba la que jamás pensó que vería en la mirada de sus amigos, ahora todo se derrumbaba para el , ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir en pie sus piernas temblaban, no podía mover las manos, cuando creyó que caería noto como era sostenido de los brazos por un par de ninjas ambu mientras que alrededor de el se encontraban varios mas con sus katanas desenvainadas apuntándole a el, lanzo una ultima mirada al frente solo para notar como todos sus compañeros le habían dado la espalda y se alejaban de el de repente noto como el extraño anciano giraba la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. _

-**Por cierto, no me presente contigo, soy Danzou actual Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato-**_pronuncio mientras ladeaba los labios en forma de sonrisa._

-_Había quedado en shock al escuchar el nombre de aquel anciano, después todo se le volvió obscuro._

………….._FIN DEL FLASH BACK…………_

_-_Nuevamente elevo la cabeza recargándola sobre la pared mientras posaba su mirada en el techo húmedo-**Porque siempre tengo que recordar eso a caso aun no he terminado de torturarme-**se pregunto mientras ponía una cara triste-**Y pensar que esos no son todos mis problemas, si no que también tengo que lidiar con ese zorro estúpido que no ha dejado de molestarme desde que estoy en este agujero-**pronuncio en un susurro mientras que estiraba las piernas para der quedar sentado en la orilla de su "cómoda" cama-**Es verdad se me hace raro que Hinata no haya venido el dia de hoy, bueno ya es muy tarde y no ha venido me pregunto si no le habrá pasado algo malo, espero que no-**se pregunto mientras se ponía de pie frente a la reja y colocaba sus manos sobre los barrotes solo para escuchar el sonido de pisadas dirigirse hacia su celda-**Sera ella-**dijo en un susurro.

-En otro lugar mas exactamente en una habitación de una mansión enorme se encontraba una chica mirando por la ventana la luna y las estrellas, su rostro era pálido al igual que sus ojos y el viento hacia que sus azulados cabellos se movieran de un lado para otro haciendo que se viera hermosa, tenia una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro lentamente cero la ventana de su habitación y dio unos pasos para quedar frente a su cama su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de mangas cortas de color lila con el estampado de un tazón de ramen en el lugar de su abdomen y unos shorts del mismo color que le llegaban a la mita de la pierna que aunque no eran muy ajustados si dejaban ver su hermosa figura-**Estoy muy cansada, el día de hoy mi padre no me dejo descansar ni un momento solo por buscar esos tontos papeles, y todo para que al final no me dijera ni para que los quería-**dijo en tono de reproche mientras mostraba una expresión de fastidio-**El dia de hoy tampoco me dejaron tiempo libre para ir a visitar a Naruto-kun-**dijo en tono triste mientras se recostaba sobre su cama-**Espero que no te hayas sentido muy solo el dia de hoy, prometo que el dia de mañana si ire ha verte Naruto-kun-**en su rostro se había formado una tierna sonrisa al pensar que el día siguiente si podría ver a su amado y cocinarle una rica comida solo para el, con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida esperando el siguiente día.

-Se había quedado parado frente ala reja esperando a aquella persona que se dirigía hacia el, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo lo suficientemente bien ya que estaba muy obscuro y la antorcha de su celda no alumbraba demasiado bien, lentamente la persona quedo frente a el-**A Neji eres tu pensé que no vendrías hoy-**dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-**Hiashi-sama me mantuvo muy ocupado el día de hoy y hasta ahora es que me dejo libre-**dijo el ojiperla en su ya conocido tono serio-**Bueno yo solo venia ha informarte que tendremos que adelantar los planes ya que Hiashi sama ya ha comenzado con el papeleo para que Hinata tome el liderazgo del clan y al parecer será una gran ceremonia que se llevara a cabo en 5 días y al parecer estará muy bien vigilada-**dijo mirando fijamente al rubio.

-**Bueno por eso no hay problema…. Crees que en tres días este bien-**dijo el rubio en tono de pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiperla para después mostrar un rostro serio-**Oye Neji hace tiempo he querido preguntarte si no has sabido algo de la vieja Tsunade si sabes como ha estado-**dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-**Me entere de que el día de ayer despertó del coma y después de enterarse de tu situación, el día de hoy se reuniría con el consejo pero según se aun no ha salido-**dijo en tono serio.

-**Ya veo….. bueno al menos ya despertó y se encuentra bien-**dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba de frente a Neji-**Bueno Neji creo que ya es hora de que te vallas-**dijo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-**Tienes razón, el día de mañana vendré a verte para que me expliques tu plan-**dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

-Su rostro mostraba una expresión seria-**Espera Neji**, **aun no te he preguntado el porque haces todo esto, digo tu no me debes nada.-**dijo en tono serio.

-**Desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea han ocurrido cosas extrañas entre el y el hokague ya que Danzou parece obedecer todo lo que Sasuke propone además creo que hay algo turbio en el que tu este aquí-**se había girado para encarar nuevamente al rubio.

-**Yo también sospechaba algo pero no quería adelantarme hasta estar seguro-**respondió el pelirubio.

-**Bueno ahora si me voy-**dijo el ojiperla mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de la celda del rubio-**Aun hay otra razón Naruto-**se había detenido para escuchar al rubio.

-**Cual-**respondió.

-Comenzando a caminar-**Hinata-sama y yo creemos en ti…. Naruto.**

**-Gracias-**susurro mientras se alejaba de la reja y se recostaba nuevamente sobre su cama y colocando una mano cubriendo sus ojos-_**Solo tres días y Konoha sabrá de mi-**_una fría voz resonó en su cabeza.

_Continuara………………………………………_


End file.
